


有你的画面

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, dramione - Freeform, visions of future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 在执行任务的过程中，Draco和Hermione看到了一些未来的画面，一个他们共同的未来。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	有你的画面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visions of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259143) by [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347). 



“Malfoy！”Hermione嘶声说，抬起手肘戳了戳身旁搭档的肋骨。“不要忘了，你是我的约会对象。每走过一个穿得很清凉的风骚女人你都这么直勾勾地盯着，你觉得别人会怎么想？”

Draco讥笑了一声，紧跟着她的脚步穿过人群。“你未免太放肆了点，Granger。我只是在执行 _任务_ 。我在寻找Zabini的踪迹。他有可能出现在任何地方。”他的目光扫过某位金发女郎凹凸有致的身体，那位穿着亮片礼服裙的女郎也朝着他抛了个媚眼。他轻佻地眨了眨眼回应那位女郎，Hermione再次用手肘戳了戳他。“嘿！”Draco笑了笑，演技浮夸地揉了揉被戳到的地方。

Hermione毫无预警地停下脚步转过身，Malfoy差点撞到她身上。他用手撑着她的髋部稳住自己。“我想Blaise Zabini应该不会藏在那位波霸的乳沟里吧，你说呢？”

Malfoy灰色的眸子逐渐变暗，半开玩笑地把Hermione拉到自己身边，目光溜到她开得低低的领口。“很难说，Granger。我本人是很有可能 _迷失_ 在一对漂亮的乳房中的。这一点也不难。”他伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔唇。她突然感到一阵红潮袭上她的脸颊。

她双唇微张，感觉到他指尖的热度透过她礼服裙菲薄的缎面来到她的皮肤。就在此刻，神志回到了她的大脑，她用力把Draco往后一推。他不禁笑了起来。“把你的手拿开，Malfoy！”

她扭头继续朝他们刚才的方向往前走去。Draco连忙追上她的脚步。“好吧，你不准我看其他的女人， _而且_ 我也不能看你。我不得不说，Granger，做你的约会对象简直烂透了。”

Hermione差点就要再次停下来骂他了。 _就差那么一点点。_

但是，她和他已经在法律执行司搭档了整整六年，她才不会那么蠢。这是Draco Malfoy相当热衷的一种娱乐方式。他就是那种，她父亲常说的，喜欢‘按开关’的人。

他特别善于洞察嫌犯的弱点，既狡猾又冷血，更不用提他不达目的不罢休的信念。因此，就在多年以前，他们刚刚开启这种——被迫的——搭档模式的时候，他就已经对Hermione了如指掌。

没错，他知道她喝茶的喜好，也知道她那些一直假装从未读过的情色小说。也正是因为这些，还有许多其他的原因，他绝对有能力按下她所有，每一个，‘所谓的’开关。

她今晚绝不会让他得逞。过去六个月他们几乎把所有时间都扑在这个案子上了。她也曾暗自向天上每一位神明起誓，如果他搞砸的话，她一定会亲手把他的皮给剥了。

他们过去几个月穿梭于伦敦泰晤士南岸的那片脏乱腹地间想要追踪的就是Blaise Zabini，Draco的童年伙伴，同时也是一个臭名昭著的走私犯。他就是悬赏名单上排名第一的头号通缉犯。根据他们的获得的可靠线报，他今晚会出现在这里。

只是他们发现，要想 _找到_ 他的踪影却没那么容易。这是一场相当盛大的派对，暗红色的帐篷上点缀着数以百计，又或者是数以千计的，星星点点的彩灯。一些穿着炫目服饰的女人抓着一束束闪耀着宝石光泽的丝缎在空中飞来飞去，起起伏伏，流畅地做出各种有违地心引力的动作。

喷火表演艺人站在大舞台上为大家表演，帐篷里还有一些用毡子撑起的小屋，提供各种人们可以参与的助兴节目。有塔罗牌占卜师、算命者和杂耍艺人们。那些隐秘的小屋外支着些醒目的立牌：“快来和大胡子女士或700斤重的胖子合影吧！”

这些娱乐活动在Hermione看来都非常可疑。这个派对虽然非常盛大，但似乎缺少了一个真正的 _“目的”_ 。派对的主人是个不愿意露面的贵族，他举办派对的唯一目的就是为了显示他的财富。通常这种规模排场的聚会都是为了做慈善，或者是庆祝某个生日，但今晚这场？所有参与者都毫无关联。他们唯一的共同点就是都收到了这份华丽之夜的诚挚邀请。

“Granger—”Malfoy伸出手，指尖抓住她的手把她拉回自己身边。“我想我们该跳舞了。”

她发出一声抗议的叹息，想要抽出自己的手臂。“我不想跳舞。我们必须要找到—”

Malfoy的脸色阴沉了下来，用力把她拉进自己怀里。“和我跳舞。”他坚定地说，眯起双眼，向她传递着一些只有和他共事了六年的她才能够理解的信息。

她深吸一口气点了点头，让他带着自己走到舞池中央。他的手掌来到她背部下方那处凹陷，眼睛看了看她的肩膀。他们保持着安全的距离，随着音乐的节奏摇摆着。渐渐地，音乐开始变得舒缓。Draco的手搭在她腰间，低头靠近她，唇轻轻擦过她的耳朵。

“我的两点钟方向。”他低语道，带着她转了个圈，让她可以躲在他肩膀后偷看一眼。她微微踮起脚，手指抓在他脖颈上发尾的位置，偷偷看了一眼。

绝对没有错，就是他。尽管在Hogwarts读书那几年，Hermione和他几乎没有任何交集，但她办公室墙上贴着的无数张照片让她对他的脸再熟悉不过了。Blaise Zabini。

她一直在猜想， _他_ 到底知不知道他们在追踪他。但就在他琥珀色的眸子看向她，举起香槟杯朝着他们的方向微微一点那一刻，所有疑虑一扫而空。

Hermione往后退了一步，慌乱地抬头看了看Draco。“Draco，我觉得他发现…”就在他身后不远处，Zabini转身走进层层帐幕间，和身后两位随从一起消失不见了。

“我们走。”Hermione命令道，甩开他的手。

“Granger！”Draco嘘声说，一把抓住她的手，紧紧咬着牙。“你简直让我抓狂。肯定有比举着发光的魔杖穿过人群更好的抓住他的办法。”

“我们要跟丢他了。我们 _不能_ 跟丢他，Draco。”Hermione没等他说完，直接提着她黑色丝缎礼服的裙摆冲进了人群中。

就在她跑到舞池另外一头时，Hermione停下了脚步，环顾四周寻找着Zabini的身影。身边几位参加派对的嘉宾似乎注意到了她的慌乱，同时还发现了她绑在小腿上的魔杖。她红着脸放下了裙摆。

“亲爱的，”Draco叫了一声，眼神十分严厉。“我们散个步吧—”

“Draco—”Hermione的声音有些沙哑。“他不见了。他发现了我们，然后就消失了。”她用力跺了跺脚，苦恼地捏着鼻梁。

“咳咳…”帐篷里传出一个微弱的声音。“我想我能帮你们。”

他们俩回过头，皱起眉看着眼前这位穿得花里胡哨，手腕上戴着一串金币的老女人。她身后有几把天鹅绒椅子，中间摆着一个铺着桌布的小桌子，上面放着一颗水晶球。他们不约而同地露出了讥讽的表情，转身背对那位女巫。

“你们是在找Zabini先生对吗？”她提高了最后几个字的音量，仿佛早已知道他们的答案一般。当他们再次转过身面对她，她牵起嘴角，冲着他们露齿一笑。“这边请。”她拨开门帘，指了指里面。

他们俩对视了一眼，叹了口气坐了下来，门帘在他们身后合上。

“Granger小姐…Malfoy先生。”她笑着说。“你们真是天造地设的一对啊。”

Hermione噗嗤一声笑了出来，往后一仰靠在椅背上，噘着嘴说。“您居然一眼就可以看得出我的搭档和我之间深厚的感情，看来您在占卜上的天赋还真是不一般。”

那位女巫的眼神忽地一亮，继续直直盯着Hermione，让她有些不安。“看来是我看走眼了。”她眯起双眼。“只是你们两人之间似乎有一种无法否认的化学反应。这一位—”她弯曲的手指指着Draco的脸，“已经隐藏他的感情很久了。”他不禁笑了起来。

“你还真是疯得不轻。告诉我们Zabini去哪儿了。”Draco手肘撑在扶手上，一边脚踝搭在另一只脚的膝盖上，看起来自负到了极点。

那位女巫的眼神突然有些呆滞，瞳孔泛着一层乳白色的光。“和一条紫—不对，确切说是类似长春花的蓝紫色…对，和一条长春花色的裙子有关。”

Draco肉眼可见地全身一僵，扯起嘴角颇为不耐地低声说道。“Zabini在哪儿？”他又问了一次。

“但是你呢，Hermione…你对他的兴趣其实开始得更早，几乎是看到他的第一眼就开始了。不过直到几年前，在意大利，你才真正意识到你对他的感觉。”

Hermione紧紧抿着唇，脸颊烧得通红。

Malfoy脸上的红潮完全褪去，神色突然明朗了许多。他发现Granger在他热烈注视下显得有些不自在，不由得咧嘴一笑。“意大利，Granger？我确实记得那一夜，那张床，还有那些不容错过的性张力。还有…你的内裤—”

“Draco 该死的 Malfoy，”Hermione嘶声说道，“你要是敢把这句话说完，我发誓我的魔杖马上会穿透你的身体。”

“随便你，但我还是觉得应该要告诉你，我完全无法把你穿着那套黑色蕾丝内衣的迷人模样从我脑中抹去…”

Hermione的唇又噘了起来，手掌重重拍上他的胸口，怒视着他。“你简直 _不可理喻_ ！”

“两位，尽管你们有一些…显而易见的问题，但你们总是有办法在这个世界上找到彼此。”

“请听我说，夫人—”Draco身体前倾，锐利的目光紧盯着她。“我们坐下来不是为了让你用这些瞎话糊弄我们的，我们非常希望你可以直接告诉我们Zabini往哪个方向走了。您能告诉我们吗？”

那位头发花白的女巫上下点着头思索了片刻，开口道。“可以。除非你们先… _配合_ 我。”

她发皱的双手挥过那颗水晶球，一团烟雾在水晶球里升了起来。

“你要我们做什么？”Hermione一脸狐疑地看着那颗水晶球。

“用手摸这颗水晶球。看看如果你们选择了正确的道路的话，前方会有什么等待着你们。”

Draco眯起双眼，转头看了眼身旁的拍档。“不好意思，不过这他妈的关你什么事？”

“就当是我天性浪漫吧。”她浑浊的眼珠突然焕发了神采，嘴角露出一个开心的笑容。

Hermione扭头看了看她的搭档，他没有看她，只是耸了耸肩。“好吧。我们会摸这颗球，之后你就会告诉我们他去哪儿了，对吗？”

她布满皱纹的脸露出一个巨大的让人有些不适的笑容。“成交。”

Hemione挺直了背，皱着眉把手伸到水晶球的上方。Draco则是歪着头，没精打采地瘫坐在椅子上，一脸不耐烦的样子。但他还是翻着白眼把手放在了她的手上。

尽管Hermione完全不相信占卜、灵媒，还有什么未来的幻象这一类的，她还是无法解释每次面对这种情况时，内心那种不安的感觉。她的手指在接触到那冰凉的球体那一刻微微有些发抖，一瞬间绽放在她眼前那团烟雾缭绕的画面把她吸了进去。

_Hermione_ _看到画面中的自己穿的正是她今晚穿的那条礼服裙。那个她耷拉着肩膀一脸失望地走进公寓，把带有魔法的手包扔在台面上。她转过身，走到厨房边的吧台给自己倒了一杯红酒，抽出发簪让卷发散开落到赤裸的肩上。_

_就在这一刻，她身后的飞路突然燃烧了起来，把她吓了一跳，差点把酒全洒在了台子上。她回过头，看到_ _Draco_ _一脸坚定地朝她走过来。_

_“你先听我说，好吗？我知道我本该——”但_ _Hermione_ _的话被_ _Draco_ _突然的动作打断了。他一手环住她的腰，另一只手埋在她颈后的层层卷发间。接着他猛地用唇封住她，带着她一步步朝墙的方向走去。_ _Hermione_ _被困在了他坚实的胸膛和身后的墙壁之间，急速呼吸着。“_ _Draco_ _？”她深吸一口气，快速眨着眼，想要搞清楚这一刻到底发生了什么。_

_“我已经受够了不亲你，_ _Granger_ _。你呢？是不是也受够了不亲我？”他幽暗的灰色眸子掠过她的脸，大拇指轻轻抚过她脸颊上那些雀斑。_

_Hermione_ _没有回应，过了好一会儿，她才抬起头，胸口剧烈地起伏着，看着他。“是。”她最后轻声承认道。几乎是与此同时，他的唇又一次封住了她。她弓起背，感觉到他的手从她发间慢慢往下滑过她的身体，隔着丝缎面料握住她的臀。_

_Draco_ _似乎在克制着自己，他的手刻意避开了她身体的某些部位，但_ _Hermione_ _却不打算保留。她的手像是着了魔般把他的外套从他肩膀上推了下来，一边解开他的领带，一边把自己的身体紧紧贴上他。_

_“房间。”她在他唇边喃喃道，手指开始解他衬衫的扣子，推着他往后倒退着。_

_Malfoy_ _略显僵硬地停止了这个吻。“你确定？”_

_Hermione_ _用一声呻吟作为回答，坚定地继续把他往后推了一步，把肩带从自己肩膀上拨了下来，让礼服滑落在脚下，变成一个圆圈。看到她光裸的胸部和那条黑色的底裤，_ _Draco_ _忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔唇。她还没来得及慌神脸红就被他揽进了怀里。她的腿轻轻松松地挂在他腰间，他抱着她火急火燎地穿过房间，一起倒在了她的床上，他就在趴她两腿之间。_

那团雾气往下一沉，化作漩涡，最后消失不见；画面变了。

_这次是在一间新的更时髦的公寓里。_ _Hermione_ _正在地板上来回踱着步子。她穿着自己那件破洞的汗衫，头发被胡乱地扎成了一个丸子。前，后。前，后。她偶尔会停下脚步看看墙上的钟，怒气冲冲地盯上几秒，然后继续踱步。_

_壁炉终于燃起来了，_ _Draco_ _跌跌撞撞地走了进来，差点摔倒在地上。他一边打着嗝一边摇摇晃晃地站稳。_

_“哦！你总算是记得回家了，我可太高兴了。”_ _Hermione_ _吼道，迈着重重的步子走到他面前，戳着他的胸口。_

_嗝。“对不起，亲爱的。兄弟聚会有点过头了；你知道的，每次_ _Ginny_ _给_ _Harry_ _放风的时候，他都会特别疯狂。”_ _Draco_ _吃力地向她走了过去，噘起嘴想要在她唇上按下一个充满爱意的吻。但他的唇首先接触到的却是她的手掌。她用手盖住了他企图的吻，把他的脸往旁边一推。_

_“现在已经凌晨一点了，_ _Draco_ _！你答应我喝一杯就回家的。”_ _Hermione_ _不停跺着脚，责备着他。_ _Draco_ _醉醺醺地把头往后一仰。_

_“今晚做不到，_ _Granger_ _。好吗？_ _Harry_ _和_ _Gin_ _吵架了。我还能怎么办？”_

_Hermione_ _的手狂乱地在空中舞动着，几缕头发从头顶的发髻上散落了下来。“哦，我也不知道。回家？如果你答应我回家，那就应该回家。这很难做到吗？”_

_她转身走进厨房，打开一个又一个柜子，好像在找什么东西，但其实她只是想要享受摔门的感觉而已。_

_Draco_ _举起双手投降，慢慢走近她，好像她是一只受了惊吓的小动物似的。“亲爱的，你是不是有那么一点点反应过度了。我的意思是，这也不是我第一次和兄弟们出去喝酒晚回家了；一般来说你根本都不会熬夜等我。”_

_Hermione_ _肩膀一僵，回头瞪了他一眼。他柔和的语气好像让她的怒气又上升到了一个新高度，从余烬变成了熊熊烈火。她在台面上疯狂地搜寻着，想要找到一个可以往他身上扔的东西。_

_让_ _Draco_ _庆幸的是，她找到的是一块湿抹布。她使出了浑身力气朝他扔出这块抹布，可惜尽管他已经很醉了，他还是轻轻松松地在空中拦截了它，笑着把这块抹布扔回到台面上。_

_“你到底准不准备告诉我这究竟是怎么回事，_ _Granger_ _？因为，如果你是想要我自己琢磨出来的话，我必须实话告诉你，我现在已经醉得不行了，完全没有任何察言观色的能力了。”_

_Hermione_ _下颚抽动着，几颗豆大的泪珠在她眼角汇聚。她从台面上拾起几小时前被她放在那儿的魔杖，在她腹部前方挥了挥轻声念出一个咒语。_

_一道浅金色光芒随着_ _Draco_ _的注视，渐渐出现在她子宫上方，那道光不停跳动着。_ _Hermione_ _啜泣着说。“我怀孕了，你这个混蛋。我自己也才刚刚发现。我知道这个时间点实在是糟透了。我们跟的这个案子，还有部里刚刚空出来的升职机会，但是对呀_ _…_ _这就是为什么我一直在等你回来。我也猜到你会很生气。但是我发誓，我一直有在吃药。而且说实话，在你父母家的那天晚上，我的确告诉过你我那天没吃药，是你坚持要继续的，还说什么没事之类的话—”_

_Hermione_ _的话消失在自己舌尖。_ _Draco_ _试探性地向她走了几步，深呼吸在她面前跪了下来，充满敬畏地注视着眼前那道柔和的光晕，他的表情偷走了_ _Hermione_ _的呼吸。_

_“怀孕了？”他温热的气息喷在她薄薄的背心上。_

_她咽了一口口水，点了点头，一句话都说不出来。他的手扶在她的髋部，前额贴上她的腹部。_

_一动也不动。_

_他就这样静止了很久，_ _Hermione_ _甚至开始担心他是不是靠在她身上晕过去了。她稍稍动了动自己的腿，想要看看他会不会有什么反应。直到她伸手把他的头发往后拨，他才抬起眼睛看着她，睫毛湿湿的。_

_“我也许不会是一个好爸爸，”他提醒着她，嘴唇贴上她肚脐眼下面那块皮肤吻了上去，然后站起身。“我没有一个很好的榜样。”_

_Hermione_ _眨着眼，微微张着嘴。“你——”她咽了一口口水。“你不生气？”_

_Draco_ _禁不住大笑起来，他收紧了环住她的手，把头埋在她的肩窝。“不生气，_ _Granger_ _。我可以很确定地说我现在的心情和‘生气’一点关系都没有。”她用手圈住他的脖子，几颗泪珠从她脸颊滑落。“你怎么哭了？”他的话淹没在她的卷发和皮肤之间。_

_“我也不知道！”她抽泣着说。“我现在好像动不动就哭，真的好烦。”_

_Draco_ _的笑容是那么有感染力，穿透了她的泪水，让她也笑了起来。_

Hermione感到极度困惑，紧接着她发现自己从厨房这个画面抽离了出来，进入了另一个画面，这次场景变成了床上。

_“不要再这样盯着我了！我快被你弄疯了！”_ _Hermione_ _怒气冲冲地说。_

_“我怎么看你了，亲爱的？”_ _Draco_ _侧躺在床上，温柔地笑看她轻松地反问道。_

_“好像我是什么可怜又可悲的被搁浅的鲸鱼，等待着一波大浪涌上来把我带回海里。我知道我现在很臃肿，但我不需要你目瞪口呆地盯着我的大肚皮来提醒我这一点。”_

_Draco_ _嗤笑着爬下床。“实话说，我可不是这么看你的。”_

_Hermione_ _四肢摊开平躺在他们两人共同的大床上，脸上是她标志性的皱眉表情。她肚子里的小恶魔突然动了一下，把她的肚皮撑到了极限。她转头对着她正在扣衬衣的年轻丈夫恶狠狠地龇着牙。_

_看到他行动自如的样子，一股嫉妒的情绪油然而生。“你也得变胖。”_ _Hermione_ _立刻说道。_

_“什么？”他得意地笑着说，手掌摸了摸自己平坦的腹部。“_ _Malfoy_ _家族的人胖不起来。”_

_“这个_ _Malfoy_ _现在就很胖。”她尖叫道，伸出两支手指指了指自己胀大的肚皮。_

_“好吧_ _…_ _”他偏着头看着她，嘴角牵起一抹笑容。“你是_ _Granger-Malfoy_ _。”_

_她从脑袋底下扯出枕头，用她疲惫手臂能够使出的最大力气朝他扔了过去。他大笑着躲开她的攻击，爬上床躺回她身边。_

_“哦，我是和你开玩笑的啦。你一点都不胖！你很完美，很丰满，_ 充满生机 _。”_

_Hermione_ _双眼眯成一条缝，咬紧牙发出一声低咆。“充满生机？”_

_“你知道我的意思。你就像_ _…_ _地球母亲。”_

_她倒抽一口气，闭上眼，想要让自己冷静下来，生怕自己又会控制不住开始作天作地。“一个小提示，亲爱的。_ 不要 _把你怀孕的妻子比喻为地球母亲，或是太阳系里任何一个星球。不然，她会在趁你睡着的时候把你给杀了。”_

Hermione感到自己的心跳得越来越快，或许还有Draco放在水晶球上的手的热度，随着他的脉搏传递到自己手上。画面又消失了，变成了另外一个。

_“你还在生我的气吗？”_ _Hermione_ _问道，缓缓穿过书房，看着_ _Draco_ _给他自己倒了杯酒。_

_他没有说话；只有他微微僵硬的肩膀暗示着他听到了她的问话。_

_她从他身后抱住了他，胸口紧紧贴着他的背，手臂环在他的腰间。_

_“你说过——”_ _Draco_ _的语气有些紧绷。他往杯子里倒了些威士忌，举杯送到嘴边。_

_“我知道。”_

_“事实上，你答应过我。”_

_“_ _Draco_ _，当时没有时间了。我不能放弃这条线索。我们抓到他了，这么_ 多年 _的追踪，_ _Draco_ _。他终于被关进_ _Azkaban_ _了。我当时不得不走—”_

_他一口喝光了杯中的酒，用力放下酒杯，离开她的怀抱，站到正在燃烧的壁炉前。_

_沉默在房间里弥漫了好一会儿，_ _Hermione_ _扭着手指往他走了几步。_

_“万一发生什么不测了呢？”终于，他转过身面对她，愤怒在他眼中舞动着。“你给_ _Zabini_ _戴上手铐的时候想过这个吗？如果没有你，我和_ _Lyra_ _怎么办？我明白，你还是想要继续抓那些黑暗巫师，继续积累那些荣耀——但是我们呢？如果你今晚没有回来怎么办？我要怎么和_ _Lyra_ _说，她的妈妈再也不会回来了？”_ _Draco_ _的声音有些颤抖。_ _Hermione_ _摇着头冲进他怀里。_

_“亲爱的，但那不是事实。你不能总是做最坏的—”_

_“我能！我可以！”他再一次离开了她的怀抱，她的肩膀一下子耷拉了下来。“因为在我的生命中，最坏的情况时常发生。所以我有资格做最坏的打算，我也有权利要求你不要那么自豪地带着_ _Gryffindor_ _特有的逞强冲进危险之中。停下来，想一想你的家人吧！如果你实在做不到，至少要给我发个水獭告诉我你还活着。”_

_Draco_ _怒气冲冲地离开了房间，‘嘭’的一声把门关上了。_

这个画面里强烈的感情渗入了她的现实。她感到心像是被人捏住揪紧了一般。就在这一刻，场景再一次变了。

_“妈咪！爹地！快点，快一点好_ _~~~_ _不_ _~~~_ _好_ _~~~_ _？”_ _Lyra_ _站在壁炉旁，兴奋地跺着脚，满头金色卷发随着她的动作飞舞着。_

_“_ _Lyra Jean_ _，不管我们多早到，电影也不会提前开始的。”_ _Hermione_ _走进房间，穿上自己的外套，接着帮兴奋不已的_ _Lyra_ _拉好外套拉链。_

_“爸爸呢？”她跺着脚继续抱怨着。_

_“我在这儿！我在这儿！我的姑娘们都好啦！”他跑到她们身边，在她们头顶的卷发上分别印下一个吻，继续嫌弃起他的牛仔裤来。“这种裤子实在是太荒谬了，超级不舒服。如果这些麻瓜穿过正宗的意大利高档定制裤的话，我敢肯定他们绝对不会愿意继续穿这种裤子。”_

_Hermione_ _笑着拍了拍她丈夫的大腿。_

_“那么，我们今晚在电影院是不是要来点小卷心菜和黑甘草糖啊？”_ _Draco_ _拍了拍手，咧嘴一笑。他小女儿的脸瞬间垮了下来，眼中聚满了泪水。_

_“爹地！”_ _Lyra_ _哭了起来。她的父母忍不住咯咯笑了起来。她的性格既像她的母亲，异常坚韧，而那喜欢小题大做的特点，则和她父亲如出一辙。_

_“好啦好啦。”_ _Draco_ _笑着把女儿揽入怀中。“那爆米花和小熊软糖怎么样？”_

_她兴奋的尖叫让她父母不禁皱起了眉。_

这些回忆——不对。是画面…这些画面几乎让她开始感到痛苦。那是一份她深知毫无道理但又那么幸福的生活。一份不属于她的生活。

_Draco_ _把毛衣从肩膀上扯了下来，跳出自己的裤子，溜进被单躺在他妻子身旁。他悄悄从她身后靠近她，把她拉进自己怀里。_

_“我想你了。”她懒懒地说，靠着他的身体扭了扭臀，把手放在他的手上。_

_他把脸埋在她颈间，手溜到她丝质睡裙底下，用她胸前的丰满充实着自己的手掌。“想你，_ _Granger_ _。”_

_“你是打算一辈子都这么叫我了吗？我们已经结婚七年了。”她困倦地笑了笑，撅起屁股紧紧贴着他渐渐苏醒的欲望。_

_他放肆的手指来到她睡裙下，伸进她底裤里，按着她的花核拼出他自己的名字。她逸出一声几不可闻的娇吟，分开了两腿。_

_他溜进她湿透的缝隙间。她埋在羽毛枕头间深深吸了口气，微微抬起臀部，方便他接下来的进攻。_ _Draco_ _在她光裸的肩上落下一串湿吻，把手从她下身抽了出来拉低自己的内裤。_

_他突然的进入让她忍不住发出一声压抑的惊呼。他毫不怜惜地在她体内抽插着，她的臀瓣拍打着他的大腿，她的手在他颈后交缠。_

_Draco_ _的手来到两人身体之间，猛烈地揉捏着她的花核，让这个夜晚里两人的低吼变得愈加激烈了。她夹紧了两腿，双唇张开发出一阵无声的尖叫，紧接着_ _Draco_ _也怒吼着和她一起获得了释放。_

_他们从高潮中慢慢落回到现实，一切仿佛静止了。房间里只听得到他们彼此的呼吸声。她在他怀里转了个身，轻轻吻上他的唇。_

_“我有和你说过想你了吗？”她的声音很低，有些沙哑。_

_“说过了，说得很直接。”他得意地笑了笑，急切地回应着她的吻。_

看着这些有关他们的画面，Hermione下腹一阵阵地收缩着。那是一个她从来没有想象过的生活，而意识到——不管那些画面看起来有多真实——那生活根本不是她的，让她很受伤。过于强烈的感情冲击着Hermione，让她的双唇微微发抖。就在这时，最后一段画面显现出来。

_Hermione_ _静静地走进每一个房间，把玩具夹在手臂底下，清理着台面，任由泪水从她脸颊滑落。_

_最后她走进了起居室，看到_ _Lyra_ _窝在一把巨大的扶手椅上，她那只雪白的小猫就躺在她的腿上打着盹。_ _Hermione_ _再也忍不住了。她把玩具一把扔到沙发上，爆发出一阵无声的抽泣。她丈夫强壮的臂膀环抱着她，支撑着她。她转身把脸埋进他的胸膛。_

_“太快了。”她把眼泪抹在他衬衫上。_

_他抚上她的卷发，用他的手安抚着她、慰藉着她。“她已经到了我们以前读书的年纪了。”_

_“好吧，那个时候我们确实是太小了！看看我们后来闯的那些祸_ _…_ _”_ _Hermione_ _又抽泣起来，肩膀耸动着，想要和她自己的思绪抗争。“难道我们就这样吗？在站台上和她挥手告别，然后四个月都看不到她？自从我生下她后，我每天都能见到她。_ _Draco_ _，我做不到_ _…_ _”_

_“嘘_ _…_ _嘘_ _…_ _”害怕她的哭声会吵醒他们的女儿，_ _Draco_ _把_ _Hermione_ _带到了阳台上。他用手捧起她的脸。“你还记得第一次坐在船上的感觉吗？”他低头看着他哭泣的妻子，乌云般的眸子暗了下来。“我还记得。我从生下来第一天就知道_ _Hogwarts_ _；在第一次踏入_ _Slytherin_ _公共休息室前，我就已经对那儿了如指掌，我知道那里每一个阴暗隐蔽的角落。我知道学校里会提供怎样的食物，知道飘荡在校园的那些鬼魂。我知道_ _Quidditch_ _也知道如何飞行。但那些和我乘着船，划过黑湖的水面，第一次亲眼见到_ _Hogwarts_ _那一刻相比，都显得那么微不足道。_ _Lyra_ _明天就要亲自体验这一切了。明天晚上，她会经历一生只有一次的分院，她也许会哭——就像我那天晚上一样——在她第一次躺在自己的床上想念我们的时候。”_

_他的话让_ _Hermione_ _攥紧他的衬衫，再次失声痛哭起来。_

_“我们必须得放手了_ _…_ _”_

_“放手？”_ _Hermione_ _叫了起来，一轮新的泪水从她脸颊滑落。_

_“我不想假装这一切会很轻松，亲爱的。一步一步来，好吗？我们先把她送上火车。然后再来面对后面的事。”他的手一直抚摸着她，每一下都让她平静了一些。_

_“她不在我身边的日子我该怎么办啊，_ _Draco_ _？”_

_Draco_ _牵起嘴角，露出一抹狡猾的笑容。他的手往下捏住她的臀。“想想接下来我们可以做的那些爱？沙发_ _…_ _桌子_ _…_ _所有你能想象的地方。”_

_Hermione_ _总算是笑了。她把前额贴在他胸口。“我明天肯定会喝得烂醉如泥。你知道的，对吧？”_

_他用强壮的手臂圈抱住她，脸靠在她卷发上。“我懂。”_

Hermione倒抽一口凉气，把手指从水晶球上拿了下来。她眨了眨眼，让自己回到现实，回到她和Draco，还有那个满脸笑容牙齿掉光的女巫一起坐着的小帐篷里。

“刚才那些到底是什么？”Draco问道，猛地抽回自己的手，好像是被水晶球烫伤了一般。

“那是一种可能性，”那位瘦小的女人诱哄着回答道，她的眼睛不再是之前那种浑浊、黯淡的样子，而是在发着光。“没有什么是不可避免的。在生活和爱情中，你都必须做出选择。你必须选择自己想要的那条道路，选择自己想要到达的终点。你们必须选择彼此。”

“这…”Hermione看了看四周，用力把椅子往后一推站了起来，她的胸口猛烈地起伏着。“这太荒谬了。我是为了工作才会坐下来的，不是为了看到未来——如果你是想要通过这个赚点钱的话。我必须要走了。”

她的心在胸腔里横冲直撞着。她掀开那块丝质门帘，踉踉跄跄地向宴会厅走去。她眨着眼，想要拼命克制夺眶而出的眼泪，转着圈搜寻着新的线索。

“Granger，”Malfoy紧跟在她身后温柔地叫道。“Granger，你不用听那个愚蠢女巫说的。那不过是个助兴节目，她只是想要让人们觉得——”

“觉得什么？像现在这样？”她指了指自己胸口，那里现在正一阵阵地发紧发疼。“她后来有没有告诉你他去哪儿了？”Hermione用手背擦擦脸，断断续续地深吸了一口气。

“他已经走了。交易结束了，Granger…那个女巫是用来障眼的。”

Hermione感觉眼前所有事物都有了重影。这么多个月的追踪，他们总算是发现了他的下落，但最后还是让他逃脱了。

“我真的必须要走了。”Hermione急匆匆地朝露台走去，极力平复着内心汹涌的各种情绪。

“Granger！”Draco紧张地往后张望着，一路小跑跟上她的脚步。“我想我们应该好好聊聊。一切都无需改变…我们不会让这个影响任何事情。”

一股清新的空气迎面扑上Hermione，她发出一声低低的抽泣。她本来想要忍住的，但她内心深处某个地方好像是突然碎了一般。

有件事情那个女巫说对了；对她而言，在意大利的那一夜让一切都改变了。他们俩都拒绝睡在浴缸里，最后不得不分享同一张床。她整夜都在渴望着，想要越过两人之间那几厘米的距离，想要感受他的身体紧紧贴着她。她几乎一夜没合眼，而是专注地观察着睡梦中的他胸口柔和的起伏，和他微微分开的双唇。

从那以后，一切都不一样了。每次看到他带着那些傻女人从办公室里离开去约会时，又或者是他盯着某位穿着漂亮裙子的女生时，Hermione的心都会感到一阵剧痛。他只会戏弄她、激怒她，用只有Draco Malfoy才能做到的‘按开关’的方式给予她关注。而这比所有其他一切，都更让她受伤。

看着他一脸担心的表情，Hermione用力抿着唇不让它们颤抖，点了点头。“一切都不会改变，”她同意地说。“周一见。”

她提起裙摆，飞快地跑下台阶奔到‘幻影移形’点，不理睬Draco在她身后的呼唤。在他追上之前，她消失在了自己魔法的烟雾中。

站在她公寓前，Hermione允许自己流下几滴眼泪，深深吸了一口气平复自己的情绪，高高抬起下巴让理智回到脑中。

她缓缓走上台阶，每走一步她都提醒着自己，情啊爱呀还有诸如此类荒谬的情感都可以等等。Draco Malfoy可以继续勾搭每一个他遇到的女巫，但她——好吧，她将不断攀登那条一直向上的‘传说中’的阶梯。她一定能在三十岁之前坐上中队长这个位置。

她不会把时间浪费在这种蠢事上。

她推开门，昏暗又安静的公寓映入眼帘。Crooks不知到哪儿去了，房间里鸦雀无声。没有人等待着她，也没有人担心她会不会平安到家。空空如也。

她沮丧地叹了口气，把带有魔法的手包扔到台面上，向她那个小酒吧台走了过去，给自己倒了一大杯红酒。

在她刚刚看到的画面里，这个时候应该轮到Draco出场了，把她压到墙上，吻到她无法呼吸…但壁炉完全没有动静。她没有打翻她的酒。也没有什么拥吻。

她仰头喝了一大口，把杯子放回台面然后走到卧室，从肩膀上脱掉礼服裙，换上一件大号T恤，衣服的下摆几乎到了她大腿中间的地方，再把头发扎成一个丸子。

这一刻的某处，Draco Malfoy或许正在追逐今晚早些时候他遇到的那位金发辣妹，而她…嗯，她还没看完之前那本， _魔法理论的麻瓜应用_ 。

她回到客厅，胳肢窝里夹着书，手里捧着红酒，窝进壁炉旁她专门用来读书的椅子里。她翻开书，尽全力把先前那些画面赶出脑海。

倏地，她炉火的颜色变成了鲜艳的绿色。她跳了起来，杯中的红酒洒得到处都是，沾湿了书页。她目瞪口呆地看着那些被毁了的书页，抬头愤怒地看着这位突如其来的访客。

“Draco Malfoy，你看看你害我干了什么！这本书是全新的！你必须得赔我—你要干嘛？”他从她手中抽出那本被弄脏的书，一把将它扔到桌上。她挑起的眉毛落了下来。

他跪倒在她面前，看着她的眼睛充满了奇特的热诚。“她说的是真的吗？”

Hermione屏住呼吸，不安地揪住衣服的下摆在椅子上扭动着。“我不知道你在说什么。她是个又老又疯的傻瓜。”

“因为她说的那些有关我的都是真的。我第一次看到你——真正注意到你——就是在圣诞舞会上。每次看到你穿那个颜色的衣服，我对你的沉迷就会多一点。我讨厌你总是在茶里放太多糖，我讨厌你做记案件记录的方式，说真的你没有必要把每个不确定的想法都记录下来—”

“但那就是记笔记的意义啊，Malfoy：这样你就不会忘记那些不确定的思路。如果你也学会这么做的话，你就不会每次都问我你刚才在说什么了。”她翻着白眼打断道。

“我记得在意大利的那一夜。”他咽了一口口水，脸颊微微发红。“我记得我躺在那儿，祈祷着自己赶紧入睡，那样我就不用压抑自己想要把你搂进怀里的念头了。我记得你那晚穿的那条小底裤，还有你洗完澡后像清新雨水的味道。还有，我想要知道她说的有关你的那些话是不是也是真的。”

Hermione认真地看着他，看了很久，很久，想要等到他面具裂开的那一刻。他显然又在寻她开心了，想要让她承认自己也很受他的吸引，然后他就会用这个来羞辱她…但她并没有等到。

他用手把她脸上一缕碎发拨到耳后，握住她脖子后面。他的大拇指缓缓抚过她布满雀斑的脸颊，低头靠近她的脸，直到他们之间再也没有任何距离。

“她说的是真的吗，Granger？如果是的话，我想要告诉你，我已经受够了不亲你。你是不是也受够了不亲我？”

他的话让一阵颤栗袭上她的脊柱。她点了点头。这不是他们看到的那个画面。这不是命运。这是一个选择。在他已经看到这个选择会把他们的生命带往何处后，他还是选择了出现在这里。

他的前额贴上她的，彼此的呼吸在两人之间交融。她也接着做出了选择，选择把他们之间的距离清零。她的双唇扣住他的下唇。带着完美的默契，他们的嘴同时张了开来，舌也同一时间找到彼此。那是一个温柔又带着些试探性的吻。他们都在尝试着用这种全新的，极其亲密的方式探索着彼此。

Hermione动了动自己窝在椅子里的身体，打开她的腿让他可以趴到自己两腿之间。就在这一刻，他们的吻变了，变得热烈而饥渴。他的手隔着她菲薄的衣服摸索着她身体的曲线。她捏着下摆把上衣提到腰间，让自己坐到椅子的边缘，用手臂环住他的脖子。

“你好美，”他在热吻的间隙喃喃道。“该死的，实在太美了。不知道…已经…多久…”

Draco把她抱了起来，她毫不费力地把腿环上他的腰，唇舌从他的唇移到他的下颚，往下来到他的脖子，任由他带着他们向她的卧室走去。他们走到她的床边，她脚趾落到地面，和他面对面站着。Hermione抬起头，热烈地看着他。她的心在胸口疯狂跳动着，把他的外套从他肩上脱了下来，解开他衬衫的扣子。

他的手自然地抚摸着她的臀，享受着被她充满的感觉。她解开他的皮带，而他的手则是溜到她底裤里面。

Draco帮着她一起把自己身上其他衣物全部除去，直到他全身只剩下一条内裤站在她面前。她一把脱掉自己的T恤，露出光裸的胸部，他的眸子瞬间暗了下来。

她的心就像是一只被困的金色飞贼一般在她胸腔横冲直撞。一阵红潮随着他的目光席卷她的全身。他用眼睛记下她身体的每一处线条、每一处斑点。他的手指触及她的锁骨，一路往下来到她的胸前，沿着她胸部的弧线抚摸着，刻意避开了她的乳头。他的指尖让她的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，让她喘息着弓起背迎上他的手，无声地乞求着更多。

他顺从地覆上她的乳房，用手掌感受着她丰盈的重量，他的眸子越来越幽暗，大拇指轻轻擦过她挺立的乳头。

她的手在他髋骨上停留了一会儿，双手一扯，把他硬挺的欲望解放了出来。她低头看到他欲望的长度，不由得咽了一口口水。接着她用颤抖的手指拉下自己的底裤，他的眼睛一直没有离开过她。她向他的方向走了一步，踮起脚尖再次攫住他的唇，然后往后一躺，拉着他倒在她身上。

她长这么大，连生死都经历过了，但这种经历对她来说还是第一次。他时常挂在嘴角的邪笑不见了。第一次，他看起来甚至有些害羞。他把她圈在自己怀中，欲望紧紧贴着她的大腿。他离进入她只差最后一点点距离，他的每次呼吸都让他的欲望和她的热源靠得更近一些。

Draco再次看了看她，略显紧张的眼神像是在无声地询问着。她勾起嘴角，用手梳着他柔软的发，把他拉进自己怀里。她扭了扭臀，让他的欲望对准她的入口。

他腰部一沉，稍稍进入她的身体。她的背立刻高高拱起离开了床垫，她的腿箍在他腰间。

“Draco，”她哀求着。“ _求求你。_ ”

他低吼着用一记深顶完全进入她作为回应。她从胸腔深处发出一声急切的呻吟。她的手指在他肩上留下几道深深的暗红色抓痕。他不停挺进她的身体，直到她发出小猫般的呻吟。

“你好湿，Hermione…”他抵着她的肩膀喃喃说道，这句赞美让她渴望地娇喘着，乞求着他给予更多。

Draco直起身，坐在自己大腿上，抬起她的臀部放在他大腿根部，猛烈的抽插着。他的拇指擦过她跳动的花核，就在这一刻她沙哑的呻吟化为疯狂的尖叫。她的手来到自己的胸部，在他操弄她的时候揉捏着自己的乳头。他低头看着她，紧紧咬着牙。

“我要你为我高潮，Hermione。”他怒吼着，尽力延缓自己的高潮，眉间聚起一层薄汗。“为我高潮吧。”他又说了一遍。Hermione感到高潮就像海浪一次又一次拍打着她，整个身体在他的抚弄下一阵阵地收缩着。

随着一声释放的叹息和压抑的怒吼，他瘫倒在她身上。他稍微调整了在她体内的角度，胸口紧贴着她，把浆液射入她体内。他的手紧紧捏着她的大腿，停下了所有动作。

“操！”他埋在她卷发间喘着气说道。Hermione笑着用指甲刮过他的背脊，让他一边颤抖着一边从她体内抽出自己，躺倒在她身旁。

一瞬间，Hermione感到一种平静又喜悦的幸福感，她咬着唇，克制着自己嘴角的笑意。

“这让一切都改变了，你知道的。”Draco终于用低沉的声音说道。

她偏过头思考着——思考着就在几小时前她看到的那些画面，那个人生。她还是不确定自己相信这些占卜、命理之类的瞎话，但亲眼看到那个人生让她愿意相信。

“嗯，是的…不过那不是问题，对不对？”她侧躺着，用手撑起自己的脸，低头看着他。

“你真的不能再装成一幅你比我懂得多的样子了。”他戏谑道，伸手把一缕卷发勾到她耳后，一只手指滑过她的下颚。

她大声嗤笑着翻了个白眼。“做梦吧你，Malfoy。”

他热切地看着她，手捧着她的脸。他的声音在黑暗的房间里显得格外低沉。“我想要我们今晚看到的那一切。我想要和你一起…我知道，并不是所有时刻都会是快乐的——”

“好吧，”她急急地说道，脸就像是烧了起来。“好吧，我们可以试一试。我的意思是…我只是希望当时在意大利的时候，你可以更勇敢一点。不过迟到总比没有好，我想。”

Draco大笑了起来，抬头再次吻住她。“是啊，我也这么想，Granger。”


End file.
